Bolsheviks
This page is dedicated to The Bolsheviks, one of the 3 actual Crime Family's in Red County Roleplay Below you'll find a short OOC story involving the creator of the gang who speaks about his motivations & creation of this gang as well as the IC story of The Bolsheviks, Enjoy: OOC story By Mikhail: Coming soon ! ---- The Prologue In Stalingrad, Russia, 1964, Yurik Cherdenko aged 12, carried his 6 year old cousin, Nikita down the street. They were homeless. 5 years later not much had changed, they were still homeless, and Yurik began working for some ex-NVKD gangsters. He'd done many things and by the time he was 20( Nikita being 11), they were both on the run. What had happened was, the ex-NVKD turned out to be real NVKD(then KGB), they attempted to arrest both Yurik and Nikita, they eventually caught them, however, they were signed up for military service. A year later while on patrol in St.Petersburg they came across a familiar house. Yurik recognised it but Nikita did not. It was the house of their distant aunt, inside they found a baby, of a year old. The House was deserted and had been victim to an arson attack a week or so before. Yurik picked up the baby and raised him, this obviously meant Nikita was left to do his and Yurik's army work. Yurik became a Red Army Medic in order to get more time off, Nikita had stayed in the infantry and became a rank of Master Sergeant, while Yurik, was still only a Corporal. Yurik named the baby Mikhail, after his General. When Mikhail was 16, he joined the army just like Yurik and Nikita. Both were now in separate regiments and now fighting in the Afghan-Soviet War. Nikita was doing well in the army and had obtained the rank of Captain, while Yurik was a lieutenant after getting a commendation. Yurik's regiment featured Mikhail. Early on Yurik recognised Mikhail had amazing talents : He could track enemies for hundreds of miles and was a good shot with any weapon. He mentioned that to his general and Mikhail joined the KGB at 18. A year later, the Soviets were losing the war, and Yurik and Nikita knew it. They confronted their Colonel and he insulted Nikita and Yurik. While Yurik stood still, knowing it would be stupid to reply to this insult, Nikita pulled out his knife and stabbed the Colonel in his shoulder, luckily for Nikita, the general had ordered the murder of that Colonel, so Nikita got off with a few months in a cell. When he got out everything had changed. The infantry was retreating massively, but Russia was not keen to pull out so quickly, one day the Taliban ambushed Yurik's squadron, Nikita saw this on the radar and ordered some men too move in, this order was stopped by the new Colonel, Nikita said he was going anyway, and the Colonel ordered him to stop or face death by firing squad. Nikita shot the colonel. Then, acting as a Colonel in charge, he ordered the men to fight off the Taliban attacking Yurik's squardron. They went, and the Taliban defeated 3/4 of both legions. Nikita and Yurik had ran by this point, and had fled from Russia. They got as far as Germany before they were noticed, instead of doing the smart thing and heading for the border of Germany, they went for the border of East Berlin. They powered thorugh the streets of East Berlin on a stolen army truck. Yurik drove and Nikita used the M-60 they stole from some Taliban soldiers. They found a nearby airfield where Nikita flew a helicopter into West Berlin. They were immediately arrested, and sent to face trial. Before the trial they found an easy escape route that has been left open for them by the American government, in an attempt to humiliate the USSR. After getting out of Germany they went on the first flight to America, met their uncle, Aleksei Kamarov, he led a russian outfit there and Nikita and Yurik joined up. Mikhail, meanwhile, he was back in the USSR, this was now 1989 and he was 20, the Berlin wall came down and he immediately sensed the end of the Soviet Union. He fled to America and joined up with his cousins. The gang prospered, and Nikita began co-running it with Aleksei. A year has passed and they ran LS completely, with one rival. This rival staged a daring ambush and Aleksei was shot. Yurik and Nikita believed he was killed while Mikhail still thinks he's alive. After nearly all of the gang was wiped out, Yurik and Nikita and Mikhail fled to the surrounding countryside, where Mikhail setup a few robberies for them. He became the leader of the gang despite Nikita being 36 and Yurik being 40. They recruited a Russian Crime Family called the Radevs. One month later, the Radevs backstabbed The Bolsheviks, which led them to death. In these days, The Bolsheviks is growing bigger, and had many locations such as a nice big compound in Mulholland. They bought some properties at Fort Carson when the blackout in Bone County got fixed, expanding their territory there. Nikita, Yurik and Mikhail are all living the american dream and have more money than they could shake a stick at, although Mikhail is too young to remember when people went around shaking sticks at things... Now, Mikhail has territory in both Palomino Creek in Bayside, owning the Ammunation and the Restaurant. Chapter 1 - Mikhail Izmailov " Hit the dirt! Climb that wall! Faster, you little girl! ", that was all Mikhail heard in his first days of the KGB. He thought that he would turn into an incredible KGB agent in a few weeks, and it turned out he was wrong, he always heard these phrases during 3 weeks. This is a part of his military career that he won't forget, the obstacle course. Mikhail was only 18 years when he joined the KGB, he was pretty light and could make the obstacle course pretty easily, somehow he managed to actually start training his true skills, firearms, fighting. Lev Kozlov, one of the most experienced agents that the Soviet Union had at disposal, was chosen to follow Mikhail's progress through training. - Grab that Makarov at the table, and get to the shooting range. Fire 5 rounds at your target. That was one of the phrases that made Mikhail take his weight off his shoulders, he would finally start training with guns. Lev was impressed with Mikhail's both fighting and shooting skills, it was never seen from an 18 year old. Lev taught Mikhail the vital fighting moves that he should not ever forget, and he didn't... June 25th, 1990, 15:32 - Remember guys, don't blow our cover. After harsh training and few normal assignments, Mikhail was assigned to go with a squad of comrades, and infiltrate in the United States through Mexico to steal some documents, using civilian clothes and boats as a cover. They arrived in Yucatan, we had to make their way to America through sea, all we knew to say in Spanish was " No hablo español. ", and it didn't help much, but in the end, we found a Yacht sitting at the docks. It was a difficult target, apparently, it had some guards there, and we didn't have much chance to create a distraction, the docks were very primitive, made of wood and wide open. One of Mikhail's comrades, Boris, grabbed a rotten apple that was on the ground, and threw at one of the guards in the entrance. Both guards were coming, and we hid in the bushes. We managed to knock them out. - Who will take theses clothes? - Boris asked. - Pavel and I will go, you comrades wait here. - Mikhail responded. Both Pavel and Mikhail suited up with those guards' clothes, and they actually happened to have a handgun, Colt 1911, nothing too fancy, but it works. After a few minutes, they managed to rob the Yacht, and get the hell out of there. June 26th, 1990, 5:19 The sun was rising, and the KGB agents arrived in Texas, secretly, they now took off the guard clothes and disposed of the weapons aswell, they didn't want to get caught with them. Now... They're in Texas, but the documents? They're at the local town hall here, they're moving the documents around the towns to give to the local representative, maybe it's a meeting? Who knows. They managed to get a Taxi to get them to the Town hall. Well, the security there was nothing, they busted in and knocked out the two guards easily, and took their guns. - Everyone! On the ground, NOW! - Shouted Boris. After making everyone stable on the ground, Mikhail and Pavel went upstairs, to talk with the Mayor, and steal the documents. They found the Mayor at the top room, which they immediately pointed the gun at. - Where are the documents that are being passed around the state? - Pavel asked. - What documents?! - Don't think I'm a fool. This instant Mikhail shoots the Mayor's foot and asks him again. - Where are the documents? Last fucking chance. - They're over there, by my desk. - The Mayor says, as he points at the desk behind him. Pavel immediately went to the desk, retrieving all the documents that he found there, after that, Mikhail knocked the Mayor out of consciousness and ran out to the Hall. Now they saw that there was an entire police force outside. That's when Mikhail shouts at his radio. - WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE THROUGH AIR! - Affirmative, Agent Izmailov, Helicopter Support is coming in 5 minutes. 5 fucking minutes, and it looked like an eternity, we only had two guns with limited ammo, Vladimir and Pavel got shot and died, while Boris and Mikhail were still alive. - Get Pavel's gun! We need to hold until they come! As Boris picked up the gun and started retaliating the bullet hell that the Police were sending, the minutes were decreasing and the number of cops aswell. - Agent Izmailov, the Helicopter Support is on the roof of the building, you have 30 seconds or we will leave the area, we are being pinned down by enemy fire. As Mikhail and Boris ran, Mikhail got shot in the leg, and Boris had to drag Mikhail upstairs. It looked like he was shot in the leg with a sniper bullet, and when they were getting up the stairs, the Police started moving in. - You got 10 seconds. - 5... - 4... 3... 2... 1... At that moment, Boris puts Mikhail on his shoulders, and jumps onto the Helicopter. As they got in, the Helicopter immediately took off, and was receiving heavy fire from special units. Chapter 2 - The Fall of the Soviet Union Mikhail's leg injury was serious, and the KGB informed that he was not going to be able to do any more assignments. He stood in the KGB until it happened, the fall of the great Soviet Union. 9th of December 1991. After leaving the KGB, Mikhail didn't think he would ever see his mentors, Yurik and Nikita Cherdenko, after he received a phone call. - Privet, this is Mikhail. - Mikhail, this is Yurik, long time no see, comrade. Look, we are estabilished here in America. - America? That only gives me bad dreams. - But this is good, our friend Aleksei has an organization here in Los Santos, San Andreas. - San Andreas? You mean those beaches, San Fierro, Las Venturas? - Da, San Andreas. - That sounds great! When should I come? - Tomorrow.